


Tumblr writing prompts

by Thesaurus_with_no_words



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words
Summary: Just a collection on writing prompts from tumblr, mostly kakavege. Each chapter is a standalone.





	1. kakavege 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Hey Vegeta!” Goku calls as he lands next to Vegeta, his arms full of fruit.

Vegeta looks at the varied produce, and his eye twitches. “ _That_ is why you’re late for our spar? Because you needed to gorge yourself?”

Goku fumbles with his load, a bright red apple almost escaping. “No, no, I already ate, this is—“ He shuffles his feet, cheeks pink. “These are for you. It’s early, so I thought you might have missed breakfast?”

Vegeta did, in fact, miss breakfast. He has little patience for watching bacon fry when there’s a fight to get to. Goku knows this about him. “You brought these for me?” Vegeta asks, just to hear the confirmation again.

“Yea!” Goku says as he straightens back up, eyes shining.

With a small smile, Vegeta grabs a pear and bites into the firm flesh. Its juices are plentiful and almost escape down his chin.

Goku stares, mouth slightly open. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”    

Vegeta scoffs and throws away the core. “You’re imagining things.” He says and turns around, not caring that he is lying. He catches sight of Goku’s bright grin out the corner of his eye, but chooses to ignore it. He knows the bastard knows.

Vegeta can taste the sweetness of the fruit all throughout their spar.

 


	2. Kakavege 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Well this is awkward...”

Gohan whistled happily as he dug into his pockets to find his house key, good mood not broken even when the books he was carrying under one arm almost slipped and fell. “Whoops, you stay here you.” He chuckled. High school books were expensive to replace.

He opened the door to his family living room, still smiling, only to come to a sudden halt as he was met with the sound of moaning.

The sound of wet slaps filled the air.

Gohan stared with wide eyes and an open mouth, all blood leaving his face at the sight before him.

His dad was on his knees on the living room floor, bent over and braced on his elbows. Vegeta was behind him, his hands digging bruising marks into Goku’s hips as Vegeta pulled him back into his thrusts. Both men were naked, and from the looks of the bites and bruises on both of them, they had already been going for a while.

Gohan made a horrified sound and stumbled back

Finally the two saiyans noticed him, and Vegeta stopped fucking Gohan’s dad in favor of bending over him and snarling fiercely at the interloper, lost in instinct and unwilling to part with his price.

Meanwhile Goku slowly lost the blissed out expression on his face, his eyebrows steadily rising and eyes going wider as he saw his son standing in the doorway. “Well this is awkward...”

Gohan could only wholeheartedly agree.


	3. Blackavege 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I wish I could hate you" - Blackavege.

There was an almost poetic irony in finally getting what he wanted, now, stuck here, in a broken world, where all of his former loved ones were gone… Or at least getting a sick mockery of it.

Vegeta watched the desecrated landscape with blank eyes, absently following a trail of smoke towards the sky, as if it would distract him from the reality of the situation.

Long strong fingers wrapped around Vegeta’s throat from behind, and on his next shuddering breath he drew in Goku’s familiar scent. Only…

It wasn’t Goku.

“Are you admiring our kingdom?” Black inquired in a silky voice.

Vegeta closed his eyes and shuddered. “This is not a kingdom. It’s a wasteland.”

Black’s hand tightened around Vegeta’s neck, but his voice stayed pleasant. “Hmm, yes, it is a bit dreary, isn’t it? Don’t worry pet, it’ll be much nicer once the plants grow back and the animals replenish.” He nuzzled against Vegeta’s hair, just behind his ear, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin there.

“D-don’t…” Vegeta whispered, cold spreading in his chest and falling into his belly like lead. Black only touched him like that when he wanted to—

“Shh, stop fighting me. I’ll have to punish you then, and you don’t want that, do you?” Black bit lightly at his ear, and Vegeta curled into himself. “It’s already been over a year… One would think you’d know how to behave by now.”

Had it been that long? Vegeta had lost track of the days, the months… Time didn’t matter, not since Goku—

Black chuckled when Vegeta whipped around and hid his face against Black’s chest, while clutching his shirt like a frightened child. “Why… Why can’t I hate you?!” Vegeta asked, voice breaking.

It didn’t make sense. Black had killed them all, destroyed the time machine, caused Vegeta to get stuck here alone with an insane god in a dead world and then _used_ him—used his body like a fucking—

With hands that were deceptively gentle, Black cupped Vegeta’s face, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his cheeks, and forced Vegeta to look up. “Because _he_ is gone, they are _all_ gone, and now I’m the closest you will ever get.”

Black smiled down at Vegeta with cold grey eyes, and his grin grew while he avidly watched as Vegeta’s face crumbled and the first tears escaped from his eyes.

The shame, the grief, the despair… those emotions all clogged Vegeta’s throat. Even a sick sense of connection and need.

No hate though.

Maybe Vegeta was already too broken for that.

“I wish I could hate you.”

“I know pet, I know…” Black rubbed Vegeta’s tears away. “But in the meantime, let’s find a better use for that blasphemous mouth of yours. It has been too long since you worshipped your God.”

Vegeta closed his eyes and let himself get pushed down to his knees.

He didn’t care anymore.

 


	4. Kakavege 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Vegeta tensed up, hot coffee almost spilling over his hands since he was refilling his mug, and slowly, _slowly,_ turned to stare disbelievingly at Goku.

Goku pushed his eggs around on the plate. He was eating breakfast at Capsule Corp. It was easier than sneaking out on Chichi after eating at home, and he usually didn’t want their spars to be delayed. Today was different though. He watched Vegeta with one lifted eyebrow, daring the older man to deny it.

Of course Vegeta did just that.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t look at you in _any_ way Kakarot.” He scoffed, but he also looked away and avoided eye contact.

Goku rested his elbow on the table, and then leaned his chin on one hand. He gazed at Vegeta with a sly half-smile “I didn’t say I minded.”

Vegeta froze, and the coffee mug slipped from his hand. The porcelain shattered on the floor, shards flying everywhere and burning hot brown liquid splattered the cabinets.

“Wha—What?!”

Having said his piece, Goku abandoned his cold eggs, pushed the chair back and stood up. He rolled his shoulders nonchalantly and strolled towards the exit. “Come find me once you want to do more than look. I’ll be waiting.” He called over his back, and waved at the still shell-shocked Vegeta.

Vegeta was left behind, standing in a puddle of rapidly cooling coffee and porcelain shards, while staring stupidly after his rival. After a moment he leaned back against the counter and hid his face in his hands with a groan.

“Kakarot you _bastard._ ”

……He was tempted to take Goku up on the offer.


	5. Kakavege 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you die I'm gonna kill you."

“Hey.” Vegeta grabbed the front of Goku’s shirt, thereby stopping him in his tracks, and pulled him close. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

Goku stared at him, one eyebrow raised. “That’s… Not how death works?”

“It’s how I’ll _make_ _it_ work.” Vegeta said, eyes dark and flashing. “There will be no seven years down time for you this time Kakarot. If you die, then I’ll use the dragon balls to bring you back, kill you, and then bring you back again. Do. You. Get. That?”

Damn… Vegeta always looked beautiful when he was angry. With a chuckle, Goku leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. Vegeta made a startled sound, but didn’t push him away.

When Goku finally pulled back, he grinned at his partner. “I won’t die Vegeta, I promise. Besides, you’ll be right there by my side to stop me. Right?”

“Damn right I will.” Vegeta growled, his fist squeezing Goku’s shirt hard enough to almost rip it.

Goku brought his own hand up and made Vegeta loosen his hold until Goku could weave their fingers together.

“Cool. Let’s go.”

Hand in hand, they turned to face the upcoming battle.


	6. Kakavege 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

He had followed the trail for over an hour now, his pupils wide in the near darkness of the twilight. Birds and monkeys still screeched among the trees, but few noticed him. Vegeta was a saiyan, the apex predator of this planet. Moving silently through the undergrowth of the forest was childplay to him.

Finally his sensitive nose caught the smell of water, and moments later Vegeta parted the dense foliage to stare out at a forest lake. A waterfall tumbled down into it from steep cliffs, and underneath the spray stood Vegeta’s prey, naked skin gleaming under the setting sun as he bathed.

Caught by the sight and temporarily careless, Vegeta accidentally broke a branch. The sound of the snap travelled quickly across the water, and made the bathing youth turn around and stare directly at him. He didn’t look surprised, no, instead a slow smile stretched his lips.

Vegeta realized that he had known that Vegeta was there all along.

Shaking off the faint sense of embarrassment, Vegeta stepped out fully onto the shore, back straight and shoulders squared. “I found you. Don’t you think it’s time you tell me your name?” Vegeta called.

Smiling ever wider, the youth glided through the water, eyes fixed on Vegeta. He stopped only a few feet away, water just narrowly covering his lower parts. “It’s Kakarot sire.”

“Kakarot…” Vegeta tasted the name and found that he liked it. It suited the young man.

For several months, Vegeta had caught glimpses of Kakarot around the palace and the gardens, always talking and laughing with the guards or the kitchen personal. He wasn’t even sure if Kakarot worked at the palace, just that he was always in the corner of Vegeta’s eye, always just out of reach. It was like a long slow dance of seduction. Glances exchanged across hallways, a teasing smile sent from the other side of the courtyard, a cheeky wink and a seductive curl of a tail from the opposite side of the room and hints of Kakarot’s sweet scent left close to Vegeta’s quarters, just after Vegeta had spent over an hour trying to track down the other man.

Vegeta had asked around, but everyone clammed shut just at the sight of him, and Vegeta had been none the wiser to his object of fascination’s true identity. He hadn’t even learned his name, not before now.

“Tell me Kakarot, are you finally done playing hide and seek?”

Kakarot leaned his elbows on the edge of the lake, the drop from the rocky shore was steep, so he could stand there easily. “That depends… Are you done hunting me?”

“Done? I’ve already caught you.” Vegeta said as he kneeled down and caught Kakarot’s chin between his fingers. Kakarot watched him back with gleaming honey brown eyes, water droplets clinging to his eyelashes. There was no doubt about what was going on here—about what was on the table. Kakarot smelled sweet, like sin, probably caught close to a heat cycle. His cheeks were flushed and his lips plump from being bitten. His well-toned muscles rolled under flawless pale skin with every move he made, and water droplets drew tantalizing paths down his chest and abs. Vegeta followed them with his eyes and licked his lips, then looked back at Kakarot who was still watching him, eyes half-lidded and mouth just a bit open. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” Vegeta purred.

Surprisingly, Kakarot laughed and pulled back, just out of reach. “You’re right about that.” He chuckled. “You see, I’m not that easy.”

Wait, what? What was going on?

“ _Easy_?” Vegeta repeated disbelievingly. “You have led me in circles for _months_. You made me follow you all the way out into the _jungle_. Oh no Kakarot, I know you’re not easy, but I want my price.”

“And I want a mate.” Kakarot replied with a smirk, unfazed by Vegeta’s growl. “Question is, will it be you?”

“You—wha—A mate?!” Vegeta spluttered, completely caught off guard. He was the crown prince for crying out loud! He couldn’t just mate some guy who happened to catch his fancy, even if he was beautiful, strong, alluring and definitely smart enough to lead Vegeta around by the nose… Vegeta shook his head violently to banish the thoughts. “No. That—that’s not what I—“

“Isn’t it?” Kakarot said, blinking slowly up at Vegeta with his lovely eyes. “Then why have you been chasing me like a potential mate would?”

“I…” Vegeta trailed off, eyes widening as he realized what he had been doing.

Kakarot watched him back placidly for a long moment, then sighed. “I guess it won’t be happening tonight then.” He mumbled, head lowered and shoulders slumped. “I really thought you realized...”

Vegeta just stared stupidly down at him. No, he hadn’t realized, but in hindsight it was ridiculously obvious. And if Vegeta had gone so far as to subconsciously, instinctively, chase the man before him, then perhaps he shouldn’t be so quick to brush it off.

“Well…” Vegeta said slowly, licking his dry lips once more. “Now I know. So maybe you should get a move on, unless you don’t intend to give me a challenge?”

This time Kakarot was the one who startled and whipped his head up to stare at Vegeta. “You mean…?”

“Yes.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, eyes locked, and breathing almost in synch. Then a wild grin spread over Kakarot’s face, and seconds later he shot out of the water, still stark naked.

Not that it would make a difference when Vegeta caught him.

Vegeta watched him fly away at full speed for a few seconds, then took to the air himself with a feral grin twisting his mouth, and started chasing him. 

He had a mate to catch.

 


	7. Kakavege 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry Vegeta.” Goku looks at him, heartbroken, but unyielding.

Vegeta clenches his fists, but it’s not like he didn’t expect this to happen. Vegeta is an ex-con working in his brother’s flower shop to make a meagre living, the same flower shop they are standing in right now, and he has only recently broken away from his former lifestyle. Hell, the reason he even did so in the first place is standing right in front of him, telling Vegeta that they’re through.

“Why?”

He can’t help asking, even though the answer seems obvious. Vegeta is a felon and Goku is sunshine incarnated, dad of a five year old boy, a member of the fucking PTA, makes muffins for his son’s kindergarten’s bake-sales and teaches yoga. He is also a volunteer firefighter. They couldn’t be further removed from each other if they tried.

“It’s…” Goku looks down. “It’s Chichi. She says she wants to try again.”

Vegeta boggles at him, thrown for a loop. “Your ex-wife? But you’re gay!” That was the whole reason the marriage broke in the first place, according to Goku. Vegeta personally thinks it might have more to do with Chichi being an elitist witch who couldn’t handle not everything in her life fitting into the perfect mold she imagined. Vegeta has seen the pile of homework she burdens her son with, and the kid is _five._   

“I-I know, but…” Goku rubs the back of his head and bites his lip. His eyes flickers about, stuck on everything but Vegeta. “Maybe it won’t be so bad this time. Chichi says if I just put my mind to it, then I can… I can seem normal.”

“ _Normal_.” Vegeta sneers, tone mocking as he crosses his arms. “So you’re going back in the closet because you’re scared? What, did someone not want your cookies at the last bake sale? Did someone call you faggot?”

“It’s not about me.” Goku mumbles lowly. “She’s Gohan’s mom. If… If I get back with her, then he’ll have us both, and he won’t get bullied. It’s easier to have a mom and a dad than two dads.”

Vegeta feels his heart skip a beat, and his arms falls to his side. His limbs feel heavy all of a sudden, and wide-eyed he stares at Goku.  “Two dads? You mean—you thought about it?”

Vegeta never expected that. He likes Gohan, the kid is bright and funny like his dad and wise for his age. Gohan seems to like him too but… Vegeta never thought Goku would even _consider_ letting him close in that way. They might have talked about moving in together, but somehow Vegeta never considered this. He didn’t think he deserved it. He still doesn’t. Even so… “If you thought about that, about us, then why the hell are you doing this?!”

Goku flinches. “I… I don’t care what happens to me, what people say about me, but I can’t let anything happen to Gohan. If it’s public knowledge that I like men, then I might not get custody and—“

“Wait, hold it.” Vegeta breaks him off. “Custody? Is that what this is really about?”

Somehow, Goku’s shoulders slump until he looks even smaller, and his eyes look watery. Vegeta feels rage start to bubble up in his chest. “Did that bitch threaten you with Gohan? Huh?” But Vegeta doesn’t need to ask. He can already tell from the way Goku stands, and his expression. “I bet she said that with my past, no judge would grant you as much as visitation rights, not if we lived together. She probably said she would take him away. Am I right?”

Goku’s face crumbles and he brings up his hands to cover it just as the first sob wracks his body. Ever so slowly, he nods.

Vegeta lets a hissing breath out through his teeth. He wants to hit something, but that’s not how he solves problems anymore. Instead he takes three quick strides, which brings him right up to Goku, and gently places a hand on his boyfriend’s arm. “Listen. If you want to break up with me, then do it because you’re fed up, or because you think I’m a bad influence.”

“I—I don’t think that.” Goku cries wetly, face still hidden by his big hands.

Vegeta ignores him and continues. “Then do it because you just don’t want me anymore. But for fucks sake, don’t do it because that bitch threatened you and filled your head with nonsense.” His grip on Goku’s arm tightens. “You’re a great dad, and Gohan loves you. If anyone stands to lose the custody battle it’s her.” And she probably knows it, judging from the way she has tried to mess with Goku’s head. Vegeta wants to _strangle_ her.

Goku sniffles, and finally lowers his hands. His eyes are red and his cheeks are blotchy and wet. “But… Then what should I do?” He asks, lost and clearly still scared.

“I’m not sure, but we can figure it out, okay? Just…” Vegeta puts his hand around the back of Goku’s neck and pulls him down until he can rest their foreheads together. “Please don’t do this.”

They stand like that for a long moment, eyes closed and sharing breath, until finally, _finally_ , Goku puts his arms around Vegeta and pulls him into a hug. “Okay. I’m sorry… I love you.”

Vegeta smiles and hugs him back.

 


	8. Kakavege 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I wish I could hate you"

The stars shone through the hospital window, bright despite the light pollution from the city. Or perhaps they only looked like that because the moon was gone.

Goku had specifically asked the nurses to move his bed to the window so he could look outside, but now he closed his eyes to the view. A cool evening breeze blew into the room, but it did little to cool Goku’s flushed face. He wished he could blame it on a fever from broken bones and the slow healing he had to do, but really, it was actually because of the dream he had just woken from.

He was hard and straining in his hospital pants.

To make matters worse, both his hands and arms were incased in plaster- he wasn’t able to touch anything at all. Carefully Goku moved, trying to alleviate the pressure, but ended up hissing at the poor attempt. His hips were still healing after pounding Vegeta had given him as an Oozaru.

He he, “ _pounding”_.

That was definitely what he had given Goku in his dream too, but not the fighting kind… Goku blushed and bit his lip at the thought. He might love to fight, but he had never had those kind of thoughts about an opponent before. There was just something about Vegeta though, the way he moved, the way he smelled…

Raditz had smelled different from a human too, almost familiar in a calming way, which had clashed horribly with his actions. It had been disconcerting, but Goku had managed to abstract from it as he fought to get his son back.

With Vegeta though… Goku hadn’t been able to shake the effect. Maybe it was because they were both saiyans; maybe it was something Goku just didn’t know about their species. After all, he knew terribly little about what he actually was.

He glanced at the empty chair where his wife would sit during the day, watching over him from his bedside and peeling apples for him or knitting. It made something heavy lodge in his throat.

Goku looked back outside. Yes, it would be nice if he could blame these feelings, these cravings, on something in his nature. It had already caused him to let Vegeta go— to let the maniac roam and do who knows what… But he just hadn’t been able to help himself. Just looking at the prince had made Goku’s heart leap, and ever since their battle, Goku would see him in his dreams.

As his broken body slowly and painfully healed, Goku would dream of resting his head in Vegeta’s lap, the prince gazing down at him with a smile so different from the haughty sneer he wore during their battle.

It was a foolish dream, and completely impossible. It would be so much easier if he didn’t feel like this, if he had never met Vegeta—had never known.             

With a shaky sigh, Goku sought out the brightest star in the sky and stared at it. Vegeta was out there somewhere right now, probably healing too, and somehow Goku knew that they would definitely meet again.

“I wish I could hate you.” Goku said quietly, the words ringing in the otherwise silent room.

The stars offered him no reply.

 


	9. Kakavege 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” -- Kakavege.

When Goku shows up at their front door with a tiny mewling kitten in the palm of his hand, Vegeta's response is immediate.

“No.”

“But Vegeta!” Goku whines.

“I said no Kakarot. We are not getting a cat.” Vegeta says, arms crossed. Goku loves all animals and would probably keep taking in strays and keeping them if not for Vegeta vetoing it and making him drop them off at the Brief's menagerie. Meanwhile Vegeta likes _no_ animals, unless they are tasty.

As such the “compromise” is no pets.

“We don’t have to keep him, but he’s so tiny— he's just a baby and he can’t make it on his own.” Goku begs.

Vegeta sighs. “You don’t even know anything about how to take care of it, do you?”

“Well I…” Goku frowns down at the tiny furball. “I'll call Gohan?”

“Fine.” Vegeta mutters, knowing that he won’t win this battle anyway, even if he tries. “Do as you like, but don’t bother me with it.”

“Okay, thank you honey!” Goku cheers.

“Don’t call me honey.” Vegeta grumbles, and goes to find something more worthwhile to do.

xXx

Vegeta ends up regretting that he gave in.

Gohan comes over at his father's call, and they both coo over the kitten. “I think it’s female.” Gohan says, sounding sure. “Most calico cats are.” Of course he would know something completely useless like that. Vegeta once caught the boy testing himself in how many digits behind PI he could remember.

“Oh, really? She’ll need a girl name then.” Goku says.

“Don’t name it.” Vegeta warns from the couch where he is reading. Not the he has turned a page for the last ten minutes. “You won’t get to keep it, so don’t grow attached.”

Goku pouts and strokes a single finger over the kittens little head. She presses up against it with a happy purr, eyes closed in bliss. Goku’s finger looks enormous next to her. “What about Maple?” He says slowly, carefully. “The red mark on her side sorta looks like a maple leaf.”

“ _Kakarot_ …” Vegeta growls warningly.

“Well we can’t just call her ‘that’ or ‘it’, o-or cat! It could be rude.” Goku argues, but judging from his shifty eyes he knows exactly what he is trying to get away with.

“I think Maple is a great name dad.” Gohan says reassuringly, because of course he has to be an accessory to Goku’s future heartbreak.

“Fine, suit yourselves.” Vegeta says and looks back down at his book. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The kitten keeps purring like a tiny lawnmower.

xXx

“Did you like the wet cat food? You ate it all.”

“Mieeew!”

“He he, your belly’s all round.” Goku says, while scratching the little cat obligingly at her tail root. Maple kneads Goku’s chest in return, her tiny claws sticking in his night shirt.

“ _Why_ is that animal in our bed?” Vegeta asks, glaring at the small intruder.

Goku protectively curls a big hand around her tiny frame, thereby pulling her closer to his chest. “B-because she’s a baby, and she needs to feel safe. I can’t just leave her all alone in the other room Vegeta, that would be bad for her development. Gohan says she actually needs another cat most of all right now, so she can learn how to ‘cat’ I guess.”

Vegeta feels his temple throb. “Well, she can get one somewhere outside instead of rolling all over our bed and you! This isn’t her territory, and you’re not her mom!”

Goku looks a bit hurt for a moment, face crumbling into a wounded frown, before something slowly seems to occur to him. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“What? No!” Vegeta denies. “Why would I be jealous of a _cat_?!”

“Come lie down.” Goku says instead of responding, while patting the mattress next to him. “Come on. Unless you’re scared of a kitten?”

“I’m _not_.” Vegeta growls, and defiantly climbs onto the bed and under the covers. He has only just gotten himself situated, when suddenly, without warning, Goku dumps the cat on his chest.

Vegeta freezes up and his eyes go wide. “Kakarot, what are you _doing_?!” He hisses out through his teeth.

“Look, she likes you.” Goku just says, watching as the kitten sniffs curiously at Vegeta’s chest, before circling herself several times and finally curling up in a contently purring little ball, right between his pecs.

“Well I don’t like her.” Vegeta snaps, though he doesn’t do anything to move the kitten. He doesn’t move at all in fact. “I mean look at her, she’s defective! Even for her own kind. Cats are supposed to be aloof and independent, but this one clearly doesn’t have a clue.”

Goku chuckles. “Cats aren’t all like that, and definitely not while they’re babies.” He reaches over and carefully strokes the kitten’s soft fur. “You know, I always thought you’d be a cat person. I figured dogs would annoy you because they can be clingy, but with a cat you’ve got to earn its trust, and if you then break it, it won’t like you anymore.”

“Hmpf.” Reluctantly, Vegeta looks down at the kitten. “They are sensible in that way at least.” He mutters.

Goku grins. “Yea, so it’s actually pretty cool that she fell asleep on you even though you haven’t done anything to earn it yet.”

“I refrained from kicking her out of the house.”

“But you’re still going to…” Goku says sadly, hand stilling.

Vegeta watches the tiny kitten sleeping on his chest. She feels warm, like a fist sized heating pad right where she is lying. Her purrs send small vibrations through his chest that feels nice. “…I know what you’re doing.” Vegeta tells her. “You’re using your babyness to brainwash us. All mammals are hardwired to care for young, even saiyans.”

“…Is it working?” Goku wants to know.

Vegeta glares at him, then back at the kitten. Then he sighs. Just to be clear, Vegeta still doesn’t like it, and he definitely doesn’t want to bother with a pet. There may also be the tiny chance that he just doesn’t like sharing Goku’s attention any more than he already has to.  But despite all this, he also knows that keeping it will make Goku ridiculously happy.

“I guess she can stay the night.”

With a big smile, Goku cuddles up to him and nuzzles his face against Vegeta’s shoulder. He stares up at the older man with his big beautiful eyes—eyes that they both know Vegeta is a complete sucker for. “Can she stay forever?” He begs, voice promising good things in Vegeta’s future if he agrees.

It only takes a few moments for Vegeta to cave under his gaze. “ _Fine_.” He growls. “Yes, she can stay. But we are _not_ getting a second cat!”

They end up getting a second cat.

 


End file.
